Future Meets Past
by Crazy4Cocopuffs
Summary: REPOST! Trouble in the past means that Serena is needed, but when she has to put herself in danger, what will happen? Will she be able to return to her own time? What happens when she comes face to face with Princess Serenity?
1. Prologue

Future Meets Past

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

AN: I wrote this like a million years ago. NO FLAMES! I know it's not the greatest, but i just wanna get it out there.

* * *

Prologue: What is going on here?

Serena paced back and forth in front of her bed. She was talking to her cat, Luna, and Serena wasn't liking what she was hearing.

"What am I supposed to do, Luna? I can't just leave them. Oh Luna, do I have to go?"

"I'm sorry Serena, but I'm afraid it must be done. You must return to correct the past or else we will have no future.  
I know you don't want to leave the girls and Darien, but it is necessary in order for the to survive. Do you understand that?" Luna asked from her perch on Serena's bed.

"I understand Luna." Serena sat down next to Luna in her bed and began talking to herself. "Okay, Serena, you can do this. It'll be okay. It will. It'll be over before you know it and everything will be fine. You'll see. Just wait. It'll all work out." She lifted her head and looked at Luna. "It'll work just as you said, right?"

"Yes, it's all planned." Luna nodded her head. 'What if something goes wrong? No, I won't think like that.' She thought.

"Okay," Serena stood and walked over to her desk. Reaching for the phone, she told Luna, "I'm going to call Darien. He needs to know what's going on."

Luna nodded as Serena picked up the phone and dialed the phone number that she knew all too well.

* * *

AN: I know this is short. It's just the PROLOGUE! Give me a break. I'm working on Chapter one and will continue as soon as this chapter is posted. Let me know what you think so far, but no flames. I don't think my fragile ego could take it. :) 


	2. Chapter One

Future Meets Past

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

AN: I wrote this like a million years ago. NO FLAMES! I know it's not the greatest, but I just wanna get it out there.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to my life

"Hi, this is Darien," Darien's answering maching repeated. "And I'm not home right now. So leave your name and a message after the beep and I'll get back to you. BEEP!" On came Serena's anxious voice, "Hey Darien. It's me, Serena.  
I really need to talk to you. It's important. Maybe you could stop by my house when you get this message. Find me as soon as you can, okay? Please? I love you. Bye."

Serena hung up the phone and sighed. Dazed, she wondered aloud, "I wonder where he could be." She threw herself onto her bed and stared at her ceiling. About an hour later, she heard Luna sneak out of the bedroom window and decided to get up and look for Darien.

Suddenly, and idea popped into her head and she peeked her head into Rini's room, which was next to her own. "Hey Rini?" She asked, "Do you wanna go downtown and see if Darien is home? I wanna talk to him."

Rini's eyes lit up and she jumped up out of her chair. "Sure!" She said excitedly, "Just give me a second to clean this up"  
She gestured toward her desk, where an unfinished painting and a paint set lay open.

Serena smiled. "Okay, you get ready and I'll go tell Mom that we're going out." She turned and headed down the stairs.

As she closed her paint set, Rini thought, "I wonder what's wrong with Serena? She's acting weird.' Grabbing a jacket,  
she went downstairs and met Serena at the door. When the front door closed behind them, Serena reached out her hand and Rini slipped her small hand in Serena's grip.

As they made their way toward Darien's apartment building, Rini looked up at Serena and asked, "What are we going to do after we find Darien?"

Serena thought for a moment. "Do you wanna go to the park for a while?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Rini replied. "You know what? I just remembered that Mikey lives really close to Darien's! Do you think we could take him too?

"Sure." Serena said, as she and Rini approached Darien's apartment building.

Serena walked over and asked the doorman, "Hi Arty. Do you know if Darien is in his apartment?"

"Hey Serena. Yeah, Darien's here. I say him go up about five minutes ago." Arty replied as he held the door open so the girls could enter.

"Thanks Arty!" Serena said as she and Rini entered the elevator. When the doors closed, Serena released Rini's hand, leaned against the wall, and told Rini, "Why don't you push the button for the fifth floor?"

Rini, always excited about pushing the buttons on the elevator, ran to comply. After she pushed the button numbered 5, she stood next to the elevator door and Serena went to stand next to her.

Seconds later the doors opened and Serena, the first to step out of the elevator, walked into a very familiar hard chest.

* * *

Remember to REVIEW! 


End file.
